Volcanic
Statics Volcanic is a superior and fusion element. It's spells and buying it can be expensive to shards, diamonds, mana, haves more cool down and timing but it's very deadly. It contains 3600 diamonds, 2480 shards and fuses with Lava, Explosion and Earth. Damage: Very high Defense: Low Speed: Above Average Spells Combustible Magma Ejection "User spews magma bombs which they will explode for 2 seconds and spreads magma around with high damage." Combustible Magma Ejection is a multi-projectile spell. User spews 5 magma bombs which they leaves a puddle of magma behind (just like lava) but they explode for 2 seconds. Enemies slow down even more and gets 50 damage per second if they step on the puddles. * Multi-projectile spell * Costs 760 mana * Free move * 15 seconds cool down * Awards 67 Exp * 40 - 76 Damage * 350 - 560 Massive Damage Fissure Eruption "User opens a fault line which erupts out explosive magma with high damage." Fissure Eruption is a AoE spell. User opens a red hot fault line which spews out magma bombs. The charging makes the fault line longer and makes it spew out more magma bombs. * AoE spell * Costs 967 mana * Costs 1300 shards * 16 seconds cool down * Awards 167 Exp * 23 - 56 Damage * 430 - 650 Massive Damage * Chargeable Molten Geyser "User grows a geyser and launches a big molten rock when the geyser explodes with high damage." Molten Geyser is a projectile spell. User grows a geyser in front, launches a big molten rock when the geyser explodes and the rock will explode if it landed. The rock launches and lands on where the cursor clicks on. * Projectile spell * Costs 1200 mana * Costs 1670 shards * 20 seconds cool down * Awards 230 Exp * 34 - 65 Damage * 530 - 750 Massive Damage Pelean Streams "User turns into ash cloud that gives you speed, traps enemies for a while and leaves ash puddles behind with high damage." Pelean Streams is a transform spell. User turns into a plume of ash that gives yo an incredible speed, traps and drags the enemies when they got run over and damages the enemy and leaves puddles of ash which they can slow enemies down, damages them and they only last for 5 seconds. * Transform spell * Costs 760 mana * Costs 1400 shards * 15 seconds cool down * Awards 286 Exp * 23 - 54 Damage * 340 - 650 Massive Damage Volcanic Caldera "User creates multiple explosions around it and made a giant explosion with high damage" Volcanic Caldera is a ultimate spell of course. User creates multiple explosions around it and made a giant explosion that is bigger than the ultimate in explosion element and shapes like a mushroom cloud, it creates an big ash cloud flowing and covering the whole area of the battle front (the sand area) and can damage enemies * Ultimate spell * Costs 3560 mana * Costs 4700 shards * 1 minute cool down * Awards 560 Exp * 34 - 78 Damage * 560 - 786 Massive Damage Category:Superior element Category:Fusion element